Italian Lessons
by Terranko
Summary: Tsuna had been left home alone by Reborn and her family, who had gone on a vacation. Reborn had given her the assignment to learn Italian. This was not was she had expected. Secondo27, Ricardo27, SecondoDecimo, SecondoTsuna, RicardoTsuna, Fem!Tsuna
1. Italian Lessons

Yay, I'm claiming the first Ricardo27 fanfiction! ^^ At least to my knowledge. I looked several hours a day for weeks to find a fanfiction to this pairing and didn't find any...

I kind of got hooked up with this pairing when I rewatched the episode with the Vongola Trial recently. For one, I suddenly noticed that Ricardo is damn hot and after watching the trial for several times, I noticed that he (apart from Giotto) looked at Tsuna longer than the other bosses (on screen) before turning his head and lightning his flame. Seriously, I think only Yaoi-girls can read too much into such little details.

(By the way, does anyone know if there is a shorthand for Ricardo?)

Well, either way I love this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

**Pairing: **Ricardo (Vongola II/Vongola Secondo) x Female Tsuna

**Warnings: **Genderbender, explicit sex, possible OoC, (Yaoi), un-betaed

**(Don't like, don't read)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italian Lessons<em>**

* * *

><p>'Io ami, tu ami, luilei ama, noi amiamo, voi amate, loro amano', Tsuna listed with a concentrated look on her face, her loosely tied ponytail hanging over her shoulder and ending in her lap.  
>'Almost perfect, but it's <em>io <em>_amo_', the man sitting across from Tsuna corrected her. The girl looked up from the table and to the man. He had untamed black hair. At the base of his neck, he had his long hair tied into a ponytail which stopped shortly below his hips not quite touching the ground while he was sitting. The rest of his hair was short and his striking face was framed with pointy sideburns. His green eyes were sharp and piercing.  
>'It's not like I'll ever need that word in Italian, Secondo', Tsuna replied somewhat annoyed grabbing her glass filled with orange juice and took a sip.<br>'You never know, Tsuna, and how many times do I have I to ask you to call me Ricardo?' the man replied almost sternly. Tsuna just sighed and asked herself how she had ended up in this situation letting her mind wander back two weeks.

* * *

><p><em>With a sigh, Tsuna closed the book she had been brooding over for the past two hours. The Sawada house was dominated by a rare silence. Three days ago, Reborn had left for a vacation trip with whole family except for her with the reason that she still had school and couldn't miss anymore of it.<br>Actually, that wasn't even the problem. The fact that he had threatened her to shoot her if she didn't do her homework wasn't a problem either since she had started doing them by herself a while ago. No, the problem was something else.  
>Reborn had left her a stack of Italian books with the announcement that she needed to start studying the language. She knew that she had to learn it one day since she was going to be the next boss of one of the largest mafia families. Actually, that wasn't the problem either. The problem was that she had no help. She was completely on her own.<br>Shortly after Reborn and her family had left, she had contemplated to ask some people to help her. The first person, who had come to mind, had been Hayato, but she crossed him off the list immediately. It wasn't that she didn't trust his Italian skills seeing as he was a native speaker, but she was afraid of his theoretical approach that he always used to explain things to her.  
>The second person had been Dino, but she had no idea how to contact him since he was in Italy. The same went for her father and Timoteo. The Varia had also briefly crossed her mind, but she had instantly dismissed that thought for obvious reasons and there was no way she would have asked Mukuro. Afterwards she had contacted Shōichi, who had connected her with Spanner via video conference, but it had quickly become apparent that solution wasn't going to work either.<em>

_So for the past two days, Tsuna had been trying to learn the language by herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting anywhere, which frustrated her to no end. She didn't really get the grammar rules and she had no one who could correct her pronunciation.  
>With her frustration at its climax, Tsuna reached for a book and threw it across the room. The slap that was produced, when the book hit the wall, gave her a little bit of satisfaction, but it didn't get rid of her frustration at all. She was about to toss another book across the room, when suddenly her Vongola Sky Ring started to glow brightly.<br>Only a second later, the light expanded rapidly engulfing the whole room. Tsuna had to close her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. When she reopened her eyes after the light had died down, she received the shock of her live.  
>Vongola Secondo, dressed in the same attire Tsuna had seen him in when she had gone through the trial, stood in the middle of her room with a surprised look on his face. In that moment, Tsuna didn't know whatever she should laugh, cry, scream or faint. In the end she decided to pinch herself. Hard. The pain was enough to convince her that it wasn't a dream.<em>

* * *

><p>After a lot of explanations and a long discussion, they had decided that it was best if Ricardo stayed with Tsuna for the time being. When he had seen her struggles with learning Italian, he had offered his assistance, which Tsuna had accepted. She had learnt rather fast that the older man was actually really nice. That was the reason the two of them were sitting in her room studying Italian.<p>

* * *

><p>In the evening of the same day after taking their shopping straight into the kitchen upon their return, Tsuna dragged Ricardo out of the house and into the garden. Once outside, she let go of his hand leaving him standing there with a confused face. The man watched with an arched eyebrow as she knelt down in the snow with her back to him. A few seconds later she got up abruptly spinning around quickly and the next thing Ricardo knew was having something semi-hard, cold and wet hit his face.<br>With a surprised yelp, Ricardo fall backwards and ended up sitting in the snow. He wiped off his face with his sleeve to see that he had been hit by a snowball. When he looked up he saw Tsuna standing a few feet away with a grin on her face and a snowball in her hands. Her grin turning into a smirk was the only warning he got before he had to dodge the second snowball.  
>Rolling to his right, Ricardo grabbed a handful of snow while getting back to his feet. As soon as he stood he threw the snowball at Tsuna hitting her neck. Tsuna, having formed another snowball while he had been getting up, shot it at him. This time she hit his shoulder. Another snowball flew at her shortly afterwards, which she managed to dodge. Only minutes later, the two were indulging in a full-blown snowball fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later both of them were soaking wet as they slipped back into the house. Tsuna immediately kicked her shoes off in the entrance area along with her socks before stepping into the hallway. Then she pulled off her wet pullover while Ricardo was getting out his own shoes. The pullover was carelessly dropped on the side of the hallway revealing what Tsuna was wearing underneath it.<br>Once Ricardo had got rid of his shoes and socks, he looked up in time to see her drop her trousers. He suddenly felt his blood going southwards at the sight. It seemed that today Tsuna had decided to go without a bra under her thin, white, sleeveless top, which was now very wet and clung tightly to her skin. It left him with a fairly good view of her breasts and her shaved privates through her soaked, white underwear, which didn't leave much room for imagination.  
>'What?' Tsuna asked him raising her arms in a confused manner once she noticed his staring. The movement only served to reveal the last covered parts of her breasts as well. As Tsuna continued to give him an enquiring look, Ricardo was struggling to keep his control.<br>'Is everything all right? You look tense', Tsuna observed and stepped closer to her predecessor until she was right in front of him with the intention of making sure he hadn't caught a cold or something. The sound of her soft voice and her sudden closeness caused him to snap.  
>'<em>Screw <em>_it. __I __don__'__t __care __anymore __if __she__'__s __Primo__'__s __great-great-great-granddaughter __or __not_', Ricardo thought to himself as he sneaked his left arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled her close. She let out a small yelp, which Ricardo silenced by claiming her lips. His right hand found its way to the base of her neck.

Pressing her against himself, Ricardo slowly moved his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond out of shock, but soon she started to move her lips with uncertainty and hesitation, while gripping the sides of his suit. After a while he broke off the kiss leaving them both panting heavily. Without taking a break, he attacked her neck with licks, bites and sucking eliciting a sweet moan from her lips.  
>The hand on Tsuna's waist slipped under her top, causing her to shudder at the new skin contact. The other hand tugged one of the thin straps over her shoulder, while Ricardo continued to shower her neck with attention. Her breathing became more erratic.<br>'Not… ahhh… not in… the hall-ahhh… way… couch', Tsuna managed to moan out between pants. Ricardo let out a frustrated growl. Nonetheless he started to move them into the general direction of the living room without letting her be. The kissing and fumbling continued while they stumbled to the couch. When they reached the couch, Tsuna fell backwards onto it.

Immediately, Ricardo crawled on top of her reclaiming her lips with a sensual kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. Finally, Tsuna lost her hesitation completely and let her hands wander upwards. She got a hold of his tie. As she worked on removing the accessory, she was glad that she had been taught how to tie and untie a tie.  
>Once it was loose enough, Tsuna pulled it away and dropped it right next to the couch. Next, she opened the buttons of his blazer, which joined the lonely tie on the floor shortly afterwards. In the meantime, Ricardo had let go of her lips and was licking and biting the area around her collarbones drawing melodious moans from the girl beneath him. Occasionally, he let a lustful groan escape while exploring her body with his hands.<br>The buttons of Ricardo's button-down shirt were undone by Tsuna's fingers. As soon as she had undone all button, she let her fingers glide over his well-defined torso eliciting a small mean from him. She could feel the movements of his hard muscles under her travelling hands. Moments later, the shirt was thrown off and landed a few feet away from the couch.

Suddenly, Ricardo ripped off her top with a swift moved and attacked her right breast with his mouth, while the other was attended by his free hand. He bit, licked and sucked her nipple earning him more of those sweet moans that were music to his ears.  
>'Your moans are beautiful', Ricardo murmured huskily before latching onto her other breast with his mouth, while stroking her side gently. Tsuna was too lost in the sensation to reply and instead buried one hand in his hair while the other took out his hair tie. Part of his hair fell over his shoulder while the rest clung to his sweat covered back.<br>The hand, which had been stroking her side, moved to her navel and then further down. Ricardo let his hand play the rim of her panties, while he left a trail of kisses from her breasts to her navel. With a moan, Tsuna threw back her head and drew up her legs as her arms dropped above her head.  
>For a short moment, Ricardo let go of her and straightened up to get a look at Tsuna. The sight was enough to give him a full hard on. Her face was flushed, she was panting and sweating, not to mention that she looked very inviting with her lustful gaze and her arms loosely spread over the armrest of the couch.<p>

The next moment, Tsuna's panties suffered the same fate as her top as Ricardo latched hungrily onto her neck. His left hand sneaked downwards until it reached her vulva, rubbing her hard and fast. His teasing earned him louder moans from the girl. Her back arched and she was desperately trying to keep her nails from digging into his back.  
>'Nngh… aahhh… Ric-aahhhh… Ricardo… nghaah…', Tsuna moaned burying her hands in his hair as he bit particularly hard down on her neck drawing a few droplets of blood. It was strange for Tsuna to feel pain and pleasure at the same time, but she couldn't care less as it took her arousal to a new level.<br>Getting more impatient, Ricardo pressed a finger against her wet opening increasing the pressure until it slipped inside. Tsuna tensed momentarily at the sudden intrusion and foreign feeling. In response, Ricardo massaged her breasts with his free hand and captured her lips in a heated kiss to distract her. Soon the kiss turned into a passionate dance of tongues. As soon as she relaxed, he inserted another finger.  
>It didn't take long until Ricardo slipped in a third finger. He once again straightened up in order to be able to move his fingers insider her more easily. Tsuna, who was nearing her climax, couldn't keep still anymore and started bucking her hips against his fingers before he could start moving them. The fact that she was actually fucking herself on his fingers drew an impatient moan from his throat.<br>Suddenly, Tsuna clenched around his fingers and bucked a few more times before she came moaning his name loudly. It was the last straw him. Not being able to restrain himself any longer, he withdrew his fingers and got up from the couch. Tsuna let out a disappointed whine at the sudden loss of feeling having something inside her and watched lazily, her body having gone slack.

Ricardo made fast work of his remaining clothing freeing his aching erection. The clothes were carelessly tossed to the ground. Tsuna looked at Ricardo with anticipation as he returned and positioned himself between her spread legs. Without losing any time, he penetrated her with a single thrust eliciting a painful cry from the girl beneath him.  
>A loud, satisfied moan escaped Ricardo as Tsuna contracted tightly around his fully sheathed erection. He kissed her while staying still to distract her and let her adjust to his size. Meanwhile, Tsuna felt like was going to split in two. He was so big filling every single inch of her. She gladly welcomed the distraction provided by Ricardo kissing him back with as much passion as she could gather and after a while the pain started to leave. Once the pain had faded to a bearable amount, she wiggled slightly beneath him to signal that he could move. Not having to be told twice, he withdrew and thrust back in hard.<br>'Fuck. You're damn tight, Tsuna', Ricardo growled into Tsuna's mouth. His thrusts were slow, but hard. One of his hands played with her breasts smearing the vaginal fluid sticking to his fingers over it while the other was used for support resting on the armrest above Tsuna's thrown back head. He buried his face in his neck breathing in her scent.  
>'Aaahhh… fa-ngh… faster… ahhh…', Tsuna begged now that the pain became almost non-existing. Ricardo gladly complied with her request picking up his pace instantly. Her legs came around his waist, effectively trapping him. Both were moaning each other's names. Suddenly, Tsuna screamed in pleasure as Ricardo hit her special spot. With each thrust, he aimed for the spot over and over again driving her towards the edge.<br>Once again, he claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss, while his hand moved to the base of her neck. The hair tie keeping her hair together was burned away with a small flicker of his Flame of Wrath since it was getting in his way. He slipped his fingers through her hair enjoying the silky texture it had.  
>Tsuna was being driven towards her second climax. The pleasure had become almost unbearable and Ricardo's thrust were still getting slightly faster and harder. Each time he hit her sweet spot, stars clouded her vision. The feeling in her stomach, that had been building up since he had entered her, became too strong for to handle.<br>For the second time, Tsuna experienced an orgasm. Screaming Ricardo's name in pleasure, she contracted tightly around his manhood bringing him over the edge as well. He buried himself deep inside her, moaning her name as he released his sperm into her wet heat. Tsuna moaned as she felt the fluid fill her. Exhausted, Ricardo collapsed onto her. With his last remaining strength, he switched their positions without pulling out of her. He encircled her waist with his arms to keep her from falling off.

'Ti amo, Ricardo', Tsuna murmured tiredly and gave him a tender kiss. Lazily, she used her left hand to caress his cheek lovingly.  
>'See, I remembered', she added with a small chuckle and nuzzled her nose affectionately into the crook of his neck resting her head on his shoulder. Though, she didn't see it, a smile slipped onto his features in response to the comment.<br>'Aishiteru, Tsuna', Ricardo replied lovingly leaning into the touch and covered the hand on his cheek with his own. He kissed her softly on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep. Then, he removed his hands and grabbed his blazer using it to cover their nudity at least a bit. He used both hands to adjust it so that it was covering Tsuna from her neck to the middle of her thighs.  
>Once Ricardo was satisfied, he wrapped his arms protectively around her again. Tiredly, he closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over. It took only seconds until he was fast asleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcomed ^^ Oh and by the way. I have already planned a sequel, though it's going to be a while until I can even start writing it ^^<p> 


	2. Info for Readers

_**Info About Story-Progress**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>First:<strong>_ I apologise to everyone, who thought this is a chapter update, but due my current situation it is the easiest why for me to give out the information I want everyone to know about this One-Shot.

_**Second:**_ I thank everyone for the great reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to everyone personally. I'm in the last semester of my school and I'll my finals in coming May, which means the teacher's are loading a lot of work onto our shoulders.

_**Third:**_ Due to the positive reviews I have received, I decided to take up the suggestions of a multi-chaptered story, meaning the sequel is going to be multi-chaptered instead of a second One-Shot. I'm not sure if I'll be able to start writing the sequel until after my finals are over, but I'll try my best. If you have any wishes on what kind of interactions/scenarios/etc. you'd like to see in the sequel, just let me know with a PM. I can't promise anything, though.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it with the information I wanted to tell you. I hope I'll have the pleasure of some of you reading and maybe review the sequel once I get it going.<p>

Love Fon27 (Tatsu)


End file.
